The God Box Part 2: Breaking Out
by Ship Stethan
Summary: Manuel's recovery is going along nicely with the help of Pablo, and life has never seemed better, but change soon comes their way and brings with it the uncertainty to test any relationship. Read and review, not spoiling much here.
1. Chapter 1

**SOULMATES.**

That's the word I think when I think of us. I'm talking of course about me: Manuel Cordero, and the love of my life- Pablo Mendoza.

Life was scary when I first moved here from Dallas and started attending Longhorn High. I knew enough about my home state to know how a small town like this one would probably react to my sexuality.

I'll never forget the strange glances I recieved the first time I stepped into Longhorn. I'm probably the first student- scratch that: first person in this town to ever have an eyebrow ring. I know I'm the first guy for sure.

I made myself a promise before leaving Dallas: to be true to myself above all else, just like I've always been.

Well I did make some friends, in spite of my fears: Angie Leon, Dakota Sims, and _him..._

I knew I'd been hit with something the first time I met Pablo's eyes. I also knew something else- something that he wasn't admitting to himself yet: the obvious fact that he was gay.

Oh it wasn't obvious to everybody. Pablo was pretty good at hiding it. Even I had a little doubt at first- until I saw how he grudgingly tried to make himself avoid me at every turn.

Well I've always believed in reaching out to others and being friendly, so eventually I got him to let me in. He was fun to be around in spite of his insecurites, and the pull I'd felt on the day we met never went away.

I realize now that some power higher than myself really did have a plan for my life. God knew what She was doing when He made my path cross with Paul.

I came to realize that I not only had strong feelings for him, but that he needed me. Paul needed me more than I'd ever been needed by anyone. His increasing need to be around me, coupled with his hangups about sexuality were obvious pleadings for help.

He needed me- I needed him, and above all: I was head over heels in love with him at that point.

I wasn't about to force myself on him, but I learned on a trip to the movies that the feelings were mutual. I'll never forget that day at the theater when our hands first intertwined, and I felt a bond like I'd never felt with any other.

Then came the turning point in everything, and something life-altering by any standard. I'd been walking home from the mall because Paul had left me when Jude and some of his 'friends' jumped me.

I'll never forget the repeated whacks with the bat and the incredible, terrible pain that my body endured. I scarcely remember blacking out and the memory of my time on the other side is pretty vague.

The next thing I knew for sure was _him._ Pablo was standing in the door of the hospital room, and what I'd seen reflected in his brown eyes had said it all. He was looking at me like I was the most precious thing in his world, and he was already mine.

I don't know why, but I asked him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. That was the first of many kisses.

Sometimes I just lie in bed next to him and look into his chocolate brown eyes that must reflect the love in my own. I realize we're soulmates. I realize I'm hooked- tied for life, and I don't want to imagine even a day without him.

He's helped me so much. I realize now that I needed him too. He makes me whole. He completes me. He's helped me recover since the attack. I feel like I can finally walk again because of him. Because of him I have the courage to go on.

All of that and more is what makes me so sure we're soulmates.

ooOoo

Author's Note: That's only the beginning. Let me know if you like it. I appreciate the feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**PABLO'S ABUELITA **

arrived at the Abeline airport on a hot, summer Saturday, and it was just our luck the AC in the car was broke. Fortunately no heat is enough to drench my spirits, and I managed to convince Paul that we could take it.

"We could just pray and ask J-Man to fix it for us."

"You're something else," Pablo told me, shaking his head. "Then again... it seems like God does look out for you."

"He looks out for you too," I tell him with a wink. "You just need a little more faith."

He slightly frowned at that, but I was only being half-serious. The fact is I don't know why God seems to look out for me so often- maybe because She knows I need it more than most?

"I think you're the strong one," I blurted without really thinking.

Pablo raised an eyebrow in my direction skeptically.

"No really," I tell him earnestly. "I see what you've had to handle all your life. The peer-pressure, the bullying and fear- plus the loss of your mom. Trust me. You're the strong one, and you got through it all because God looks out for you too. He does Paul... "

I gave him a wide smile, and there it was- that genuine Pablo smile reflected back my way.

"Now let's pray," I said seriously. "Jesus, heal the AC. Amen."

Paul just shook his head again, but I could tell he wasn't too offended. Soon we were off to Abeline, and having the windows down didn't do much to ward off the heat or sweat beginning to coat our bodies.

I acted on impulse, throwing my shirt up over my arms and tossing it over the passenger seat. Paul gave me an appreciative glance, and I didn't miss the tinge of desire that clouded his brown eyes. He licked his lips and forced his eyes back on the road.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

"I like being alive," he replied seriously, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Yeah," I said, feeling my smile widen deviously. "You like it."

We passed a sign announcing that Abeline was still about an hour away, but nothing could get Paul out of my head. He kept giving me glances, but he himself was wearing way too many clothes.

"Why don't you take your shirt off?" I suggested suddenly.

The car swerved a little and he looked at me questioning.

"Oh come on Paul! You know what I meant, don't you? Aren't you hot?"

"Hot?" he questioned, giving me a sidelong grin. "In what way?"

"In every way!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "Now come on."

I expected him to argue some more. He still has these weird puritan ideas about dress sometimes. It was my turn to be surprised. He merely shrugged and cast his own shirt with mine in the back seat.

Soon I was taking in his well filled out chest, accompanied with a six-pack that wasn't anything epic, but it did more than fine on him- and my hormones...

I found it harder and harder to pull my gaze away, but if he noticed he didn't seem to care. I became aware of my breathing- a little quicker.

"Like what you see?" he joked. "Well I would show you more, but I have to drive."

"Why Pablo," I grinned. "You devil, you... "

"Watch it Cordero," he replied at the 'devil' comment.

"Should I call you my angel then?" I asked, exaggerating a high, girl's voice. "Mah man!"

I burst into a fit of laughter, but Paul merely gave me a skeptical look and re-focused on the road. Yeah, I know I only I really get my humor sometimes...


End file.
